There were faces
by FruchiSeka
Summary: Headstrong and set on his goals, Chris finds it hard to believe that just one person can bring his life to a grounded halt. He didn't like how Darren made him feel inside, but worse was that Darren didn't know it at all. What is Chris to do? Darren/Chris


Hi all, trying my hand at Klaine, well, more specifically Darren/Chris. This was an idea I'm trying out so we'll see how it maps out. 3

* * *

><p>-o-Prologue-o-<p>

x

There were faces, everywhere. They were swimming in and out of vision as quick as I could peg them. The sound of voices rose far above my normal comfort zone and _gosh_ I couldn't even hear myself think! Heavy footfalls sounded all around me and assortments of wonderfully bizarre objects were being carried this way and that, through different hallways and doors and up ladders that led to who knows where. I felt a peculiar spike of adrenaline surge through my body as I tried to keep myself level headed. I breathed heavily through my nose as four well built men clad in similar black outfits strolled past. They had utility belts clasped low on their waists, burdened down with a variety of gadgets, each holding clipboards whilst pointing in different directions and some wheeling heavy looking sound equipment, each looking rather hot and bothered by the exertion.

Subconsciously pressing myself closer to the nearest wall, I fumbled around with the clasp to my shoulder bag, giving up and deciding it was time for the map that I knew I'd inevitably need to use. I found it wrapped close to my water bottle and pulled it out. Looking dog-eared and a little worn by now, I unfolded and quickly studied it steadily revealing that I had taken a wrong turn down a previous corridor. I sighed and hiked the strap of my shoulder bag back onto my shoulder, turned around with a squeak of my shoe and went back the way I came.

My cheeks were flushed from the heat accumulated by the mass of busy bodies and my hands were feeling clammy as I weaved through the hallway. As a burly man carrying a heavy looking instrument case past by me to my right, I saw a sign on the wall that told me I was in block B. Remembering that I needed block A, and seeing that there was about six different directions I could head to no avail, my shoulders sagged in defeat and I decided it was time to call upon help. I scanned the selection of people that was currently strumming around me trying to pick out a perfect candidate to be my aide.

Three girls dashed past me, one bumping my shoulder and shouting a quick 'Sorry!' as she raised her hand up in apology. They were out of sight again before I even had a chance to grab one for directions. My eyebrows furrowed together as I scanned the crowd with a little stab of frustration. My eyes landed on a tall set of brown unruly hair belonging to a face that looked as quizzical as I must have looked. The boy must have been around six foot and he was casually walking along the corridor as if he knew where he was going, had it not been for his nervous eyes flitting between the paper in his hand and at all the signs posted on the doors and walls, I would have believed he_ did_ know where he was going.

Well, I could call upon this guy in hopes that if he _couldn't_ offer me directions, then maybe we could be lost bumbling idiots together, right?

Gripping my shoulder strap tight in one hand, I held my head high and with determination strolled up to him and came to a halt. I cleared my throat and waited while his surprised brown eyes focused on me. He raised both eyebrows and scratched the back of his head as though he was nervous.

"Hey?" He murmured, entirely unsure why a fabulous guy such as myself had approached him. If I wasn't in such a predicament, I may have found this all amusing.

"Hi, need directions. You know your way round this place?" I breathed to him rather quickly. To be honest by now I had given up all hopes of him knowing and was opting for the bumbling idiots idea, but two's company, isn't it?

"Uhhh..." He glanced down at his map again then back at me. "Nah dude, I'm actually _totally_ lost right now." He had the decency to look embarrassed about it, so I smiled up at him and felt relief that for this moment I had a comrade to share the nerves and also to feel as overwhelmed as I.

"I need block A, what do you need?"

He frowned down at his paper again and quickly studied it. "Looks like I need the same, you auditioning too?"

"Yeah, if I could find the place." I sighed as a woman who was carrying a clothing rail full of different coloured track suits strolled by.

The boy who was also watching the tracksuits blinked down at me. He frowned again as he asked, "Which part are you auditioning for?" I studied him as I could tell this new budding friendship could be easily diminished as quickly as it started.

I held my head high once more and let the name roll off my tongue as I had many times before the last few weeks. "Artie."

The boy's eyes immediately held relief in them as he gave me a huge smile and nodded with enthusiasm. "That's great, I'm going for Finn, the football player." I eyed him up and immediately could tell that he fit the bill perfectly for the character Finn. I had initially found out about these groups of auditions through the character of Finn but had been put off when I started reading his audition script to find he was a tall, typical high school jock. I'm no genius but even I could tell it would have been a waste of my time and pride to audition for a burly jock. I was lithe and pristine and was by no means made to be jostled about. I had then seen the related audition for the character Artie, a wheelchair bound boy who loves to sing. It was perfect, I could be Artie easily, and body type wasn't specific in his circumstance.

I looked him up and down quickly and grinned, "That's good, thought I'd have to use my ninja skills to take you down if you were going for my part, and it's such a shame to beat on a pretty face." He laughed at me but it was evident that he wasn't so sure if I was joking or if in fact I actually _did_ have ninja skills listed in my repertoire. I smirked and grabbed his wrist as I started moving us down the corridor in what was hopefully the right direction. We walked and chatted idly as we turned a few corners, following signs which lead us in the right direction. We eventually came to a large set of white double doors that held the single most terrifying word in the world.

**AUDITIONS**

We both looked at each other, feeling each other's dread as we pushed the doors open. The large room was divided down the middle by two small groups; one group was collectively filled with tall boys, generally of guys with strong posture and rugged looks, the other of shorter geekier looking boys, some with glasses or wild hair or questioning weird clothes. We looked at each other and grinned as we clearly knew this was where we parted for our respected auditioning groups. As I let out one last breath and started to make my way over to the group of 'Arties', a heavy hand landed on my shoulder and I looked at the culprit. My comrade gave me a goofy grin and patted my shoulder again.

"Hey, I'm Cory by the way, I think we forgot to say in our adventure."

I grinned as I set his face with his name to my memory. I patted the hand on my shoulder as it fell back to its owner's side. "Chris, Chris Colfer."

He beamed at me again before he nodded and half turned to face his group of 'Finns', "Well Chris, hope to see you on the other side."

I swallowed hard and gave him a firm nod. Then, with no turning back – headed to the many different faces of Artie.

* * *

><p>As it turned out, I quickly learned that today's schedule for the creators of Glee had been purely for auditioning Finn and Artie's characters. Listening to the small group murmuring to each other, it appeared that Glee's Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray, Sue Sylvester and Noah 'Puck' Puckerman had already been cast on Monday and Tuesday, and considering it was now Wednesday, I learnt these directors were clear and precise and most <em>certainly <em>did not waste time. This made me both excited and apprehensive all in one awkward bubble that settled somewhere in my ribcage, where the butterflies were already waiting at bay. The good news is that I would know very quickly if I had been successful or not, bad news was also the exact same thing. Funny enough, _hmph._

I stared at the faces of the other four potential Arties, but it only made me jittery as my subconscious kicked up a notch. These guys already looked better for this character, although three of them I learned often had to self assure themselves by telling each other their accomplishments. Two of them had apparently been dancing and singing before they were _born_, ha. Okay, I'm being a little sarcastic but by the way they were talking they may as well have been god's gift themselves. The other one had a really bad habit of glaring at the rest of us, supposedly trying to chant us into an early convenient death of sorts. Then there was the other normal guy, whose name I found out was Kevin. He was respectful and only gave the acquired information when asked. When one of the obnoxious 'Arties' asked what multiple talents he possessed, Kevin mentioned he was previously in a band and left it at that. I immediately preferred him to the rest of them.

As the idle chat carried on, I glanced around the room to see one of the Finn's leave the director's room, looking thoroughly relieved that he had gotten it over and done with. An assistant then followed him and called for the last Finn to enter. Cory and I locked eyes from across the room and I gave him a thumbs up, mouthing 'good luck!' to him as he shakily stood to his feet. The assistant entered the room and Cory glanced in her direction before quickly jogging over to me.

"Dude, did you know we had to _dance_ in this audition?" He gulped, looking down at his feet as though willing them to do him a favour. I chuckled remembering that he had earlier stated that he had two left feet. I glanced at the door again before standing up and grasping his two shoulders.

"Cory, look at me. Those feet down there? Yeah, those ones. I have just given them the ability to _wow_ just about anybody in the world. Consider it a temporary gift, so use it wisely." I grinned, in hopes that I distracted him enough for the nerves to subside. He let out a shuddery breath and rubbed the back of his head.

"Alright, look, give me your digits real quick and we'll grab a coffee after all this, I think we owe it to ourselves." He said, reaching into his back pocket for his phone. I obliged quickly so he wouldn't be tardy entering the room and tapped my number into his phone. "There, I'm now officially your lucky charm, don't let me down Cory."

He perked up and saluted me before turning on his heel and jogging into the most important 15 minutes of his career. As I saw his silhouette close the door with a soft click, I knew then that Glee had just found its new Finn Hudson, and that I had just found myself a new friend.

I smiled to myself as I pulled out my music sheet, studying the lyrics that I already knew off by heart.

* * *

><p>"Chris Colfer? Ah, the last audition for the day. They will see you now sweetheart."<p>

I felt the hair at the back of my neck prickle as fleeting blind panic kicked in. I closed my eyes for a moment as Kevin walked past me and out the door, leaving me with the assistant and my inevitable fate in the hands of three strangers. Picking up my bag and tucking my music sheet under my arm, I stood and forced myself into the illusion of utmost confidence. I had been to auditions before, but this one was the biggest one to date. I strolled over to her, my heels clicking loudly on the floor, the echo ringing in my ears with each footfall. Yet with each step, my act of confidence grew until I reached the door beaming and ready to woo every single face in there.

_Come on Chris, you are gay, you are proud. You came out to your damn parents for crying out loud,_ this_ will be easier than any of that. So get in there and kick butt!_

I entered the room and saw three men behind desks, each quirkier than the next. On their desk was an arrangement of latte cups, fruits, scripts and photographs of previous actors of the day. They were murmuring between themselves, picking up a photo here or pointing to one there. One was scribbling on a notepad, while another ran his fingers through his hair in contemplation. I raised an eyebrow inquisitively and waited for them to settle down. After all, this was now _my_ time to shine and I shall not be given anything less than their undivided attention.

After a few moments, one of them looked up and caught me standing there, and ushered the other two's attention to me. They stood up, walked around the desk and strode over to me to shake my hand.

"Colfer, is it? Well, come in, come in... Let's take a look at cha." I stepped further into the room, dropping my bag into a corner as I did so. Coming to the centre of the room, I gave a small twirl and curtsied as a small attempt of humour. They grinned and settled down behind their desks. One gave a rather elaborate hand gesture for me to start and silence fell across the room.

I breathed heavily through my nose for a few seconds before landing my hands firmly on my hips, blasting them with my most dazzling smile and staring at the three faces that could change my life forever.

"Hello gentleman, my name's Chris Colfer and I'm here to audition for the part of Artie."

* * *

><p>A week later found me basically at the end of my tether. Oh, I could be sassy if I was in a stressful situation, but <em>this<em>, this just had me full frontal _diva_. After family and friends commenting that maybe I should _uuuh..._ _ease off_ the deadly glares at my phone and suggesting I take a long bubble bath (something definitely proven to lighten my mood) and maybe pop in a good romcom (also a winner) I decided to take them up on it and retreat to my bathroom. A few cucumber slices and _plenty_ of bubbles later, I was sighing unnecessarily loudly to my walls, sinking further into the suds until the water tickled my ears.

It had been six (and a half, _goddamn it_) days. Not one peep from them. I had taken it in stride for the first three days, wondering if perhaps they were just torn between two of us, but as the third day rolled on, I had noticed that my nerves were subsiding and disappointment and anger were lapping at the edges. It started off with a few anxious phone calls to my agent, begging her to check, check, and check _again _to make double sure she hadn't heard anything from the directors.

She hadn't. Not one word.

Then I started moping around my room, unable to bear the sympathetic looks my family would shoot me. I absolutely hated condolences in concerns to my career moves, especially from my family. I couldn't help but make assumptions that it was partly disappointment. I_ strived_ for success, and no less would do for me, so why should it do for them?

I closed my eyes and dunked my head under the water for a long minute and thought back to the day of the auditions.

_Barely had I stepped out the door before I had a heavy arm around my shoulder and a lop sided grin from Cory right in my face. "How'd it go, buddy?" He had asked, steering us towards the exit whilst I fumbled to put my music sheets away. _

"_Well, on the plus side I sung my heart out," I grinned up at him, suddenly remembering just how damn tall this guy was. "Down side is that they didn't immediately hire me then and there, so I guess I'll be waiting just like the rest of you schmucks." The bubble of laughter that rumbled from Cory's chest vibrated along my ribcage as he had me held close to his side._

_We walked down some hallways in comfortable silence and I sneaked a long look at Cory while he was muttering to himself about where the exit was. To be honest, he was really good looking. He was the type of guy I would become a bumbling idiot to a few years ago, or had posters pinned to my wall to whilst I sang cheesy love songs, but now... well now I suppose I only saw him as that. Good looking. There was no other _spark_ there, no tingling sensation that spread from my stomach like wild fire. I guess I was just looking for goddamn fireworks, and I wasn't finding them from Cory. However, I did feel an instant connection with him, like I knew our personalities would meld together into a great friendship, and I hold my friendships close. _

_We eventually hit the entrance and poured out onto the busy sidewalk. I let Cory guide me to a coffee shop he saw fit, as I figured that's where we were heading. As he picked one and pointed to it, we crossed the busy street and quickly ducked into the shop to place our orders._

"_My treat, seeing as my lucky charm actually did alright with sorting my two left feet out," Cory grinned down at me, hinting that his dancing in his audition didn't injure himself or anyone else for that matter too badly._

_I was please for him and let him order my non fat mocha and said I'd find a table. Seeing as it was warm outside, I chose a table on the patio of the coffee shop, under one of the parasols and in the shade. Sinking back in my chair, I lazily watched the people go by whilst trying to shake the rest of the nerves away. A boy caught my eye from across the street and I squinted to get a better look at him. Realising that it was Kevin, I was shouting his name before I was even realising it. Kevin slowed and turned his head, looking for the source of noise before noticing it was me, frantically waving my hands to get his attention. He smiled and jogged across the road, stopping just short from me before sliding one of the seats on our table out and plonking himself down._

"_Yo, what's happening Chris?" Kevin asked, folding an ankle across his bent knee. "Those auditions were rough, huh?" _

_I agreed, and we began discussing the other three boys and how we kinda, well, _really_ hoped that either one of us got them, seeing as the others were just rude. Cory soon joined us with a plate of cupcakes and our drinks soon after and we all began discussing how we even got to the final auditioning process and what crazy things we did in our auditioning tapes. Cory won the last cupcake as he told us he played the drums with various household objects in his tape and forgot to actually sing in the entirety of it all._

_Kevin and I exchange phone numbers while Cory did the same and we promised we'd text when we found out if we had been successful. Kevin and I especially promised and funny enough, found no hard feelings or masked malice word and just wished each other the best. As the hours ticked past, we said our farewells and went our separate ways for the time being. All letting each other deal with the waiting process respectfully. _

I dutily checked my phone again to see if there was even the slightest chance I had missed a call while my head had been dunked under water. Rolling my eyes at the stupidity of it and seeing that no, funnily enough there hadn't been any missed calls; I felt another twang of worry. I began humming a nameless tune and nudged the piece of cucumber that had been slipping back up to my eye as I grabbed a shampoo bottle and started to wash my hair. As I was messaging it into my scalp, a loud buzz echoed through the bathroom three times and I just looked out at my phone in horror.

It buzzed again and my eyes widened further before I scrambled to grab my towel so I could dry my hand to pick up the offensive object.

I slid the bar along to unlock my phone and found Cory's name in the blue text box.

_-From Cory  
>- Received 19:44<em>

I got it! Chris, I'm Finn Hudson!

_ ! I'm in shock here dude!_

My smile spread across my face as I knew that Cory had every right to become Finn Hudson and was just about to tell him so. I had just started tapping in my reply when my phone interrupted me again with a short buzz and Kevin's name popped up on screen.

_-From Kevin  
>-Received 19:46<em>

_Chris, I just got off the phone from the Directors of Glee, they said I landed the part of Artie, I'm really sorry man, please don't hate me..._

The text was left open ended, and the first thought that came into mind was why would he ask me not to hate him? We both auditioned fair and square and I guess Kevin was just right for the part. I didn't hate Kevin at all...

But my heart did sink, and I felt that bubble of disappointment making its way up to my throat as though trying to choke me. I swallowed uncomfortably against the lump in my throat as my head was going overtime trying to calm myself down. Yet so many questions and harsh critics swirled around and my mood hit rock bottom.

Well, _shit._

I had prepared so hard, I closed my eyes and let my phone clunk to the floor, and let myself sink under water. For a few moments I was content to just lay there, until suddenly I found myself screaming, at the top of my lungs, the explosions of bubbles breaking the surfaces and tickling my face. I didn't know if my scream could be heard above surface, but I did know that I screamed in frustration until my lungs burned and the back of my throat tickled uncomfortably. My fists, balled tight slapped the water's surface as I slid myself back up into sitting position, panting hard and almost gasping for breath. When the blood stopped pounding my ears, I heard a dull buzzing.

Realising it was my phone, I scrambled for it desperately, not caring about my soggy fingers to see who it was.

I winced when I realised it was my agent. She was calling to inevitably tell me that I didn't get the part. I guess she didn't know that Kevin has told me. Sighing, I accepted the call to keep up a good professional relationship and listened for her voice to filter through.

"Chris, some bad news, they placed Artie's character to somebody else—"

"Yeah, Thanks—"

"_But—" _She cut in, loudly and almost singsong through my thank you, "The directors have relayed to me something rather interesting Mr. Colfer."

I arched an eyebrow quizzically, "Go on..." I breathed in a rather hushed fashion. I wanted to call it curiosity, but I knew it was that small glint of hope.

"Well, they loved you, you see. But you caused a slight problem in their plans." My heart jumped, "It appears that they _were _going to cast you as Artie just because they liked you so goddamn much, but you just weren't what they were _after. _So..." She almost sung, letting the word elongate as though knowing she had me clutching the phone like a lifeline.

"...So...?" I almost whispered.

"...They have _created_ a whole new character for you within the show, tailored to your personality, which they quoted 'far too bright and _fabulous_ for Artie'. They even named it Kurt, after that little charming anecdote you told them about being in the sound of music."

..._Kurt... Me...my own c-character?..._

"Are you _shitting me?" _I squealed; pitch kicking it up a few notches as my knuckles were turning white from gripping the phone so tightly.

"No, Chris dear! That is why they took so long, making the adjustments to the script. Not to mention they have put off the auditioning schedules for _four_ days trying to work on Mr. Kurt Hummel! You've landed it big kid; they said to get you in the office tomorrow at 9:30 AM for a rundown of what's happening. Don't be late!" The line died after that as was the fashion of my crazy agent. But I didn't even notice... I just sat there, in the luke warm bath water, shell shocked.

I, Chris Colfer, have landed myself a role that will change my life forever.

I furrowed my eyebrows in concentration and my fingers gripped the bath tub tightly. This is it, my one big chance to show the world just what I was capable of. This was my moment to make everyone proud.

As the cogs started turning, I knew for one thing. I'd have to get serious. No more distractions. Just pure work. I had to throw my entire soul and being into this and become the hardest worker ever to chase my dreams. I had the potential to help the cause as a gay actor, out and proud, and show the world to damn well be okay with it. If people loved _me_, then they loved who I was, _who I am._

I, Chris Colfer... was about to get _headstrong, _and nothing was going to stop me on my world of success.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So the prologue is here.

Just to clear a few little things up:

-Chris at the end is basically saying he is going to become a professional, with no distractions along the way. He wants to prove himself as an accomplished actor.

-Kevin and Cory are there as friends, I wanted to show the foundation of their friendship before any of the other characters.-This will be Darren/Chris, Chris/Darren, and this prologue was set before the real story occurs, this was hopefully an insight to Chris at the start of his Glee journey. The next chapter will clear this up.

I tried hard to find the balance of their personalities and hopefully stayed true to them.

Also, from the next chapter onwards, this story will be in third person.

Read and Review please! I'd love to hear what you think!


End file.
